


The Days of Two Queer Vampires

by Soulless_Soul_With_Angels_On_My_Back



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Sleep, Dean Winchester is Tired Vampire Boi, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Soul_With_Angels_On_My_Back/pseuds/Soulless_Soul_With_Angels_On_My_Back
Summary: Dean and Castiel are Vampires.Here are some of their days.(Slow Updates, Bring Your Patience)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Days of Two Queer Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Vampire Shenanigans, buckle in, the ride is about to start!  
> (I don't know how to write notes, hoping I get the hang of it the more I go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wide awake Castiel pulls a very annoyed, and sleepy Dean from his bed to give a rather strange, but eventually appreciated gift.

There was one of many things that were particularly troublesome about being a vampire. You couldn’t see yourself in a mirror.

“Where are you even taking me, Cas, it’s the middle of the day,” Dean complained, because despite him being a drinking and party animal, who could bounce back the next day without even thinking about it, especially now more then ever, sometimes he wanted to just sleep for hours. “Just shut up and walk with me, I wanna show you something, it’s important,” Castiel said in response, dragging Dean down the stairs of their very large house by his arm.

Castiel continued to pull Dean through the house till he got to one of the bedrooms, and he finally stopped, only to turn to Dean and say, “Cover your eyes.” Dean frowned, this was getting ridiculous and he still didn’t even know what this was about. “Just cover your eyes, Dean, please?” Castiel said, “I won’t open the door till you do.”

“This is ridiculous,” Dean mutters, but closes his eyes, if only to get this over and done with so he can go back to bed and sleep for another hour.

He hears Castiel open up the bedroom door and pull him inside, moving to guide him forwards by the shoulders, eventually stopping him in front of something, “Okay, okay, open them now,” He said, sounding excited.

“Cas, I really love you buddy, but sometimes you’re really…-” Dean’s sentence went unfinished as he sees what he’s standing in front of. It’s a full length mirror, clearly custom made, the frame carved with roses and little wings at the top corners. But that’s not what has caused Dean to go quiet. What has stolen the words from his tongue, is the person standing in the mirror looking back at him, with the same surprised expression on their face as the one Dean was currently wearing.

Dean had never once seen himself in a mirror, not in all his days as a vampire, he'd long forgotten what he looked like, but he’d had a lot of people tell him he was handsome. He’d had several people tell him that his eyes were green, but they weren’t just green. It was like someone had taken the color of green sea grass, or the shine of emeralds and put them in his eyes. He’d had people attempt to describe him, but what he was seeing in the mirror wasn’t even remotely close to what they had said.

Dean takes a few more seconds of looking at himself in the mirror, running his fingers along his jaw, watching the fascination that only a person seeing themselves for the first time in years can have, as his reflection did the same, before he turns his head to look at Castiel, who is just standing there, watching, smiling like a kid at Christmas. Dean looks at him and blurts out, “What have I freaking done in the entirety of my immortal existence to deserve something like this?” This made Castiel laugh, his smile getting bigger. “I take it then, you’re not mad about me pulling you out of bed anymore?”

“Cas, if I didn’t feel like my “morning breath” would kill you, I’d actually kiss you right now.”


End file.
